Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long
Two stiff punching females from Rooster Teeth shows fight in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Tex and Yang were standing across from eachother on a rooftop, staring eachother down. Yang:So...we gonna fight or what? just as she said that, Tex charged at her. Yang:I guess we are! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Tex and Yang traded blows, punching eachother repeatedly before Tex dodged a kick from Yang, then caught Yang in a powerbomb before throwing her into a Vent.Tex ran at Yang and threw a punch, but Yang managed to dodge, though Tex's punch went through the vent.Yang punched Tex several times before punching her in the stomach, then Yang pulled Tex's arm out of the vent and slammed her down. 50! Tex dodged another punch from Yang, then rolled away before getting out 2 SMGs and firing at her. Yang, however, managed to dodge all of the shots, but Tex managed to jump up and kick her in the side of the head before reloading the SMGs and putting them away, then Tex dodged several punches from Yang before elbowing her in the face, then punching her several times before kicking her several feet away. 40! Yang managed to stop herself at the edge of the roof before dodging a kick from Tex, then Yang threw tex off of the building, causing Tex to land on the hood of a car. Tex managed to get off of the car as Yang punched the car with enough force to blow it up, sending both Tex and Yang flying.Tex managed to get up, only to run into an uppercut from Yang, who then did several double axe handles before kneeing her. 30! Tex and Yang punched eachother at once before Tex dodged a kick from Yang, then grabbed her leg and threw her into another car before getting out a pistol and shooting the oil tank of the car, then threw a grenade at the oil tank, causing both the tank and the car to blow up, though Yang managed to survive this before Yang came soaring out of the smoke, punching Tex in the face before Tex elbowed Yang's arm, then punched her several times before using active camo to become invisible. 20! Tex punched Yang repeatedly while cloaked, then went behind her before doing a german suplex, then did a kicked her through a window. Tex decloaked and ran at Yang before throwing a grenade, only for Yang to punch her several times, then Yang punched Tex 10 feet away before Yang did a boost and speared tex through the building, then threw her down. 10! Yang threw a punch at Tex, but Tex managed to dodge it by moving her head slightly, only for the sound of smoke to be heard. Yang looked at her hand to see a plasma grenade before Tex kicked her away, causing the grenade to explode and blow her arm off before Tex got out her SMGs and shot Yang to death. K.O!! Tex put her SMGs away before walking away. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AGENT TEXAS Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5